A New Life/The Beginning
This is the first episode of the A New Life series. It was a beautiful Sunday morning at the City Park. The Sun was shining bright, the grass was at the most beautiful shade of green one ever saw. Birds were happily flying by, singing a sweet melody and children were running and laughing while playing at the pond. A dog just passed by Pete's legs, followed by a kindergartner. While sat at the grass, Pete couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he was. He had the perfect job; he had enough money to don't care about bills and had the most gorgeous girlfriend ever. He looked at Angela's face while the Sun illuminated it. She had beautiful red hair and stunning blue eyes. Her freckles were her charm, being one of the things that attracted Pete on their first encounter. "What are you looking at?" gently asked Angela, as she noticed Pete was looking at her. "Uh, nothing. Is just that you're just too beautiful to not look at." answered Pete, shying away from the eye contact as he was caught. "Now aren't you sweet. But don't stare at me like that again. It's creepy." "Yes Miss." jokingly agreed Pete, causing both to laugh. "Pete, I have to ask you a question." said Angela after sometime. Pete's heart started to beat quicker. Could it be? She was going to make the question? He didn't know if he was prepared to it. Pete started to panic inside. "O-Okay." he finally responded, shakily. "Did you finish that report I asked you?" she questioned him. "What the fuck?" thought Pete, as Angela asked him again. He couldn't understand why Angela was asking that, he didn't work with reports, unless... ---- "FOR FUCK'S SAKE, DANIELS! ARE YOU SLEEPING AT WORK AGAIN?" yelled Mr. Johnson, Pete's boss, suddenly awakening him and making everyone at the floor look at the scene. "S-Sorry, sir" apologized Pete, embarrassed as he noticed that his co-workers were looking and laughing at him. "I'm sick of your apologizes, mister! This is the third time this week you sleeps at work, and I see you haven't even started that report!" "I'll start it right away, sir! J-Just give some more time! It will be finished in two hours, I swear!" "We'll see." said Mr. Johnson, as he left the room. Mr. Johnson, Pete's boss was a short man, apparently in his 60's. He was starting to go bald, and the little hair he had left had already turned full gray. His face was wrinkled and he used a pair of antique glasses, which made him seem even older. He was using an old and dusty brown jacket and a white shirt with suspensors that he knew everyone at the office made fun, but wears anyway. "Fuck you." whispered Pete was he turned around in his chair to face his desk. It was the more disorganized from the entire building, he could bet. "Hey, Pete! Boss is yelling at you again?" joked someone that Pete instantly recognized as Tim, his best friend at the work. Tim was an average looking African-American man. He had a shaved head and a thin beard with a more visible goatee. He had some muscules, but nothing out of the ordinary. He was wearing a white formal shirt and a blue tie, combined with brown pants. "Yeah" "Well, perhaps you shouldn't been sleeping at work for starters." said another of Pete's coworkers, Troy, while carrying a big pile of paper to his desk. Troy was the only person besides Pete and Tim that worked on that floor. He was really dedicated to his work, unlike the other two, that spent most of their time chatting, on Facebook or just procrastinating. Troy had a small hair, cutted in a busisnessman style, a stubble and wears glasses. He was dressed the same way as Tim. "That guy is an asshole." "You can say that again. Someday I'll kill him." joked Tim, while sitting on his chair and spinning, bored as usual. "Yeah, but guess what. You two have to tolerate him. You don't have anywhere else to go." said Troy, serious as he started to organize the papers. "Ah, bite me, Troy. Everyone knows you're his apple polisher." said Pete as him told him off, while mindlessly playing with a pen. "Hey, I'm not an "apple polisher", I just admire Mr. Johnson for his hard work and-" defended himself Troy, but was cut in the middle by Tim. "Yeah, yeah. Admire him. Everyone here knows how you "admire" him." said Tim with a little giggle Troy flipped Tim off and this made his giggle turn into a full laugh. Pete looked away from the scene to his computer screen smiling. His wallpaper was a picture of himself with Angela. He looked at his watch, hoping to get out soon and see her, but was disappointed to see that he still had some hours left. He looked at the pile of papers in his desk and hesitantly decided to start it. Just as he grabbed the first paper to start typing it, an awful scream was heard from the next room. It sounded like someone was being attacked, and it was Mr. Johnson's voice. Pete, Tim and Troy got up in the same moment they heard it. "What the fuck was that?" asked Pete, startled by the scream. "It sounded like Mr. Johnson!" answered Tim "Whatever it is, looks pretty bad. We gotta help him." ---- The three rushed to the door to the next room in order to help Mr. Johnson or whoever was screaming. As Pete opened the door, there he was, Johnson, lying at the ground, passed out. Tim and Troy rushed to him as Pete stayed at the door, shocked, not knowing what to do. "Fuck! Mr. Johnson! Mr. Johnson, can you hear me? Dude, what the fuck happened to him?" asked Tim, as he tried to wake him. "He might have had a heart attack!" said Troy, as he held Mr. Johnson's head and slapped it. "Fuck, Pete! Don't stand there and do nothing! Call a fucking ambulance!" yelled Tim to Pete, who was still paralyzed due to the shock. Tim's word somehow broke the shock state that Pete was in. He hastily started searching his pocket for his cellphone. Once he found it, he automatically disked 911, but the call got dropped. "It's not working!" said him as he tried again. "Say what now?" asked Tim, surprised. "The call is getting dropped! It's all off!" said Pete, as he started to panic. "How the fuck the calls are getting drop? Give me this shit." said Tim as he took Pete's phone and disked for 911 again. "Guys, keep calm! We can't panic! I think I can still reanimate him!" said Troy, while giving Mr. Johnson a CPR. "Get real, Troy! Mr. Johnson is FUCKED! He needs an ambulance! There's just no way you can reanimate him by yourself!" harshly said Tim as he was getting more and more impatient with the 911 service. Mr. Johnson took a deep breath, surprising everyone. "There! I think I got it- AAAAAAAAAAR" was saying Troy before Mr. Johnson jumped on him, pounded him to the ground and bit his neck open. "What the fuck?" shouted Pete, instantly jumping backwards at reflex "HELP MEEEEEEE!" screamed Troy, holding his neck in vain as he bleed to death. "What the fuck are we going to do, Tim? TIM? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" asked Pete as Tim was nowhere to be found. "Stand back!" he heard, as Tim showed up with a printer in his shoulder. "What the fuck are you going to do with that, man? TIM, NO!" screamed Pete, as Tim dropped the printer in Mr. Johnson's head, killing him. ---- Both of them looked silent at the scene. Pete was so shocked about what he just saw that he could barely speak. He looked at Tim and opened his mouth, but was unable to say anything. "Don't look at me like that, man! I did what I had to! Don't you understand what just happened?" defended himself Tim, as Pete looked at him with a scared look in his face. "Understand what? That you just straight up murdered our boss? What the hell, Tim? How could you do something like that? I know he was a dick, but kill him?" angrily questioned Pete, as he walked towards Tim. "Are you stupid or something? Pete, Mr. Johnson just bit off Troy's neck! What do you think this means?" seriously asked Tim, looking straight in Pete's eyes. He continued after a brief moment of silence: "Mr. Johnson was a zombie, man!" "A zombie? That's ridiculous! You know such thing don't exist!" "Than explain this weak old man pound a fit middle-aged guy to the ground and take a chomp of his neck! Just look at him, all rotten and shit! He died like what? Minutes ago? And is already like this? Think, man!" "This can't be happening! This can't be happening. OH SHIT! Angela!" said Pete as he realized his girlfriend might be in danger. "Don't worry, man. We'll get the fuck out of here and then we'll get your girl." said Tim, as he conforted Pete. Cast Starring: *Peter Daniels Mitchell *Angela Williams *Kurt Harrison* *Nate Harrison* *Barry* * Does not appear in this episode Also Starring: *Tim *Leon Carter* *Craig Tucker* *Sarah* *Anthony* * ''Does not appear in this episode '' Co-Stars *Troy *Mr. Johnson Deaths *Mr. Johnson (Alive and Zombified) - Died from unknown causes; Head smashed with a printer by Tim. *Troy (Alive) - Neck ripped open by Mr. Johnson (Zombified), died from Blood Loss Trivia *First appearance of Pete. *First appearance of Tim. *First (and Last) appearance of Troy. *First (and Last) appearance of Mr. Johnson *First appearance of Angela (Dream). *This is the first episode that the majority of the cast is not seen.